


A Feeling You Can't Sweat Out

by bellamuerte



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, but still cute, dumb boys in love, i ramble a lot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamuerte/pseuds/bellamuerte
Summary: Gerard is Frank's teacher. And they've been fucking each other for quite sometimes without being caught. It was just fucking of course, no feelings involved. Frank is completely ready to let Gerard go if Gerard found someone. Or so he thought.





	A Feeling You Can't Sweat Out

"Thanks for, y'know, taking me out and stuff... and bought me ice cream!" Frank giggled, scooping the cookie dough ice cream into his mouth.

"Yeah, 's nothing.." Gerard shuggered, holding on his chocolate ice cream in his hand and enjoying the scenery before him.

They're currently sitting on an old, rotting-but-can-hold-on-some-weight bench by an old lake. Gerard had taken Frank to the mall and they had lunch together. 

You see, Gerard is Frank's art teacher. But they have been fucking each other for almost 5 months. Yes it's wrong and they are both screwed if anyone finds out. But they couldn't care less. And besides, it's just sex. Its just passionate meaningless sex. No love. Between two people who care about each other. Nope, they're not boyfriends. Or at least that what they have been telling themselves.

Their logic being: it's okay if it's just meaningless sex. no feelings involved.

Its stupid and both of them know that. They also know that this is, matter of fact, illegal. But everyone have hormones and let's just say, Frank's desire are more of an... older man. No wait, Gerard is not old. He's only 26. Or maybe it's just because when the younger boy landed his eyes on the new and temporary art teacher, he just could imagine himself bent over the front desk, so he just go for it and yes, he did got fucked on the teacher's desk. 

No one knows about it. Not even Frank's best friend, Ryan, the only person he trust in with all his life. The person who he can't lose. Well, next to Gerard of course. He couldn't live without Gerard, but lets put that thought at the back of his mind.

Since then, they have been having sex. In school, in Gerard's apartment, in public restrooms. Even that one time in this woods Gerard brought Frank to.

But it's not just fucking all the time. They actually share stories, go out, Gerard buying him things, watch movies, eat. They actually lives together and Gerard would drive him around the town next to Belleville where they both live. Like a couple. Like boyfriends. Spending times together. Being affectionate towards each other. And not in a sexual way. 

Frank had actually broke down in front of Gerard because his family called him a lost cause and throw him out during his 18th birthday. Frank came to Gerard looking miserable, looking for comfort and shelter. And during that whole week, they didn't even have sex at all. Just Gerard trying to comfort and take care of his so called 'fuck buddy'.

But, you know, it's just fucking. Its just sex. To both of them. That's what they wanted. Wasn't it? 

Nope.

You see, when you start spending so much times with someone, and when they've show you that they genuinely care about you, it's hard to think that it's just about sexual activities between two hormonal males.

But both of these idiotic hormonal males are nothing but ignorance people who thinks that all they both wanted was sex. Rather than the fact that either of them would literally be miserable without each other. 

They sat in together feeling the breeze and watching as the sun set down while eating their ice cream. Frank decided to break the silence.

"You would tell me though, if you've found someone, right?" Frank asked, throwing his empty cup in the bin. Suddenly he was reminded by what Gerard had said to him the other.

"Of course Frankie." Gerard said after a few seconds of silence.

"Right, yeah, I-I just, I don't want to get in the way of your relationships and ruin it for you, is all." Frank shrugged like it was nothing. Well actually, he's been worried since what Gerard had asked him the other night.

"What if one falls in love with someone they shouldn't but then also don't want to ruin the relationship they have with them because one is not sure if they feels the same way." 

That was what Gerard had asked him and of course his reply was "you can't do anything about it. Its just a feeling you can't sweat out. And you wouldn't now what they feel if you didn't ask them." 

"This all just sex anyway," Frank said chuckling a bit, all of a sudden after a few minutes of silence fall between them.

"And hanging out," Gerard added.

Frank giggled, "Yeah,"

"And living together," Gerard added again his expression serious, looking ahead of him rather then looking at Frank's face beside him.

Frank chuckled again, " I could never thank you enough for that." He said.

"And take care of each other," Gerard finally tore his gaze from the view in front of him to look at Frank. Face still expressionless.

"Mhmm." Frank replied, nonchalantly. Being a complete idiot to where this conversation is going and just look at Gerard's face.

Gerard tried to read Frank's expression to see whether he's being a tool or completely oblivious about this.

He dropped his gaze and just looked down at his lap, shaking his head slightly. "Oblivious are we, Frankie?" Gerard sighed.

Frank's head shot up to look at Gerard, "Wh-" confused of what Gerard had said to him. But was cut off by Gerard himself.

"'S nothing," Gerard shook his head. "Just forget I said anything." He sighed again and looked at the peace lake.

"No, tell me. What do you mean, Gee?" Frank pushed. His hand on Gerard's arm, tugging it for Gerard to face him.

Gerard stood up and tossed his empty cup into the bin near by and smiled down at Frank, who still seems confused on the bench. "Wanna go home, baby? Its getting dark." 

Frank stood up in front of Gerard, "No, Gerard, don't just throw the subject away. What-"

"I said just leave it, Frank!" he snapped. Frank flinched and backs off a little bit. Gerard instantly feels guilty and steps forward, closer to Frank. "Serious I was not making sense. Just leave it and let's go home. I'm tired." He said softy, stroking Frank's side.

Frank opened his mouth to argue but closed it again and decided to just get in the car and go home.

The ride was painfully silent, other than the radio playing some stupid songs and neither was bothered to change the station. Both of them wanted to apologize but, they don't because they're both idiot. Frank, staring out the window and Gerard's hand clenching and unclenching on the steering wheel.

When they've reached their apartment -well Frank have been living there since the he was kicked out from his house, and thank God Gerard's house is far from school, being on the other side of the town. so it's his too- Gerard parked the car and both of them get out and made their way into the building and up the stairs.

Gerard fumbled with his keys but managed to unlock the door and as soon Frank makes it inside, Gerard kicked the door closed, pinning Frank behind the now closed door and start kissing him roughly, grabbing his hair. 

Frank kissed him back, grabbing Gerard's shirt by the collar and balled it in his fist, pulling him closer. 

After what seems like two minutes, the kissed slowed down, turning from lustful and rough to soft and slow. Gerard's hands traveling from Frank's hair down to his waist and Frank's hands on Gerard's neck, pulling him down.

Eventually they broke off, panting and rested their forehead against each other's, feeling warm breath against each other's faces.

"I'm sorry." Gerard says, still panting. "I-I didn't mean to just flip o-on you like that." 

Frank looks in Gerard's eyes and said "I know. Its okay." 

Gerard shakes his head and stepped back. "I made you confused."

Frank pursed his lips, thinking about the argument earlier and then look at Gerard. He then nodded and walked passed Gerard to the bathroom, leaving Gerard at the doorway.

Frank wash his face and hands and then dry them off. Making his way to the kitchen he looked in the fridge to get his Monster drink and made his way back to the living, sitting on the couch beside Gerard with the TV on some stupid movie.

"You're right." Frank says suddenly, taking a sip of his drink, startling Gerard

"What?" Gerard asked, confused. 

"I was oblivious." Frank says, turning to face Gerard's confused face that faded as a sudden realization expression knocked him. "I was being a stupid oblivious piece of shit to notice that I'm in love."

Frank smiles as Gerard's face broke into a grin and Gerard throw himself to Frank and hugged him.

"Gosh, took you awhile to figure that out." Gerard whispered. 

"I'm sorry," Frank mumbled, his voiced muffled in Gerard's shirt.

This is perfect. But this is so very wrong. Hell, it's fucking illegal and Gerard will end up in prison if this thing got out. 

But they have to wait for one month until they can be public about it and Gerard would stop working as a teacher and be a full time comic writer and Frank will fucking graduate and maybe Gerard and him could move to New York and Frank could go to the college there. 

Whatever the fuck, they're sticking together.

Besides, there's no way they're pulling all this off now. They have been through a lot together. Way head-over-heels for each other. And this is just a feeling that you can't sweat off.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me RIGHT AFTER I WOKE UP AT 7 AM!!! i wrote this last year and posted it on wattpad but then i take it off and tonight (its 11:31pm btw) i decided to post here bcs ppl r so nice here!!! so theres probably mistakes and stuff and again my writings r terrible im sorry!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
